


[Insert cake pun here]

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: To [Chu] @ High Moon [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chu keeps a secret, Give him to us blizz, Reflections Hanzo, VERY well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Jeff just wants Hanzo to be edgy.





	[Insert cake pun here]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

_September 13th, 2017_

To [Chu] @ 1:00am: Michael  
From [Chu] @ 1:04am: hm?  
To [Chu] @ 1:16am: Reflections Hanzo when?  
From [Chu] @ 1:17am: …  
From [Chu] @ 1:17am: sorry, Legendary Skin machine broke

_September 20th, 2017_

To [Chu] @ 1:30am: Michael  
From [Chu] @ 1:32am: hm?  
To [Chu] @ 1:32am: you know who's cool?  
From [Chu] @ 1:34am: this is...concerning  
From [Chu] @ 1:54am: sigh, idk. Who?  
To [Chu] @ 1:54am: Reflections Hanzo  
From [Chu] @ 1:58am: I'm judging you rn

_October 3rd, 2017_

To [Chu] @ 1:12am: hey  
To [Chu] @ 1:15am: heeeey  
To [Chu] @ 1:20am: don't leave me on read…

To [Chu] @ 2:20am: rude.

_October 24th, 2017_

To [Chu] @ 1:46am: so  
To [Chu] @ 1:50am: about Halloween

From [Chu] @ 2:30am: yea? I'm listening  
To [Chu] @ 2:34am: I was just noticing  
To [Chu] @ 2:35am: That Hanzo has a pretty cool skin  
From [Chu] @ 2:40am: ….  
To [Chu] @ 2:41am: and I got to thinking. What if he had an even edgier skin.  
From [Chu] @ 2:41am: Jeff…  
To [Chu] @ 2:42am: like one with an undercut  
From [Chu] @ 2:42am: Jeff  
To [Chu] @ 2:43am: One with a cool jacket  
From [Chu] @ 2:44am: Jeff!  
From [Chu] @ 2:44am: I'm not making reflections Hanzo. I'm sorry but no.

_November 13th, 2017_

From [Chu] @ 2:17am: Jeff  
From [Chu] @ 2:20am: I have a surprise for you  
From [Chu] @ 2:26am: but I can't tell you what it is yet

To [Chu] @ 3:46am: ????  
To [Chu] @ 3:47am: why would you say this?  
To [Chu] @ 3:48am: you know i get too woke about surprises  
From [Chu] @ 3:40am: :3 trust me  
To [Chu] @ 3:33am: ...im concerned

_November 30th, 2017_

To [Chu] @ 12:47am: ….  
From [Chu] @ 12:48am: ….  
From [Chu] @ 1:03am: I'm not telling you Jeff  
To [Chu] @ 1:04am: c'mon!!!

_December 14th, 2017_

From [Chu] @ 2:43am: :)  
From [Chu] @ 2:44am: soon  
To [Chu] @ 2:48am this would be worthy of a 911 call if we hadn't been doing this for the past month

_December 20th, 2017_

To [Chu] @ 3:46am: YOU  
To [Chu] @ 3:46am: I AM  
To [Chu] @ 3:47am: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
From [Chu] @ 3:49am: yes Jeff? Can I help you?  
To [Chu] @ 4:02am: this is  
To [Chu] @ 4:03am: I'm so  
From [Chu] @ 4:04am: use your words  
To [Chu] @ 4:06am: thank you  
To [Chu] @ 4:06am: so much for the edgy skin  
From [Chu] @ 4:07am: yw

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, they were talking between the dates but I wanted to keep it about reflections Hanzo
> 
> Leave that kudo if you enjoyed it, and hey, if you have an idea for what you wanna see next let me know via:  
> A comment  
> Or  
> [My Tumblr ](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
